Revelações
by Dany Ceres
Summary: Com a morte de Arthur, os filhos têm que resolver o que fazer com tudo. Ginny fica responsável por olhar as coisas de Molly, guardadas desde sua morte no fim da guerra. Ninguém nunca soube que Molly mantivera diários. Ginny resolve lê-los. NC-17 INCEST 3S


**Título: Revelações**

**Autor:** Dany  
**Beta:** Marck Evans  
**Par/Personagem:** Arthur, Bill/Charlie, Harry/Snape menção, Harry/Gina menção, Fred/George/Ron  
**Classificação:** NC-17  
**Resumo:** Com a morte de Arthur, os filhos tem que resolver o que fazer com tudo. Ginny fica responsável por olhar as cosias de Molly, guardadas desde sua morte o fim da guerra. Ninguém nunca soube que Molly possuía diários. Ginny resolve lê-los.  
**Avisos:** Ligeiro AU. Troquei o Weasley que morre. xD Incesto.  
**Nota: **Esta fic responde a um desafio da segunda fase do PSF Tournament no LJ da PSF.**Desafio:** Anos depois da morte de Molly Weasley, Ginny encontra num armário velho, diários secretos de sua mãe. E acaba descobrindo coisas sobre sua família que deixaria qualquer um de cabelo em pé. Precisa ter, separadamente, um caso de incesto, dois irmãos dividindo um homem, Arthur vestido de mulher e alguém apaixonado por Snape.  
**Bônus:** +1 ponto se Ron estiver envolvido em algum dos casos.  
**Restrição:** Ginny não pode sequer desconfiar de nenhum dos casos.  
**Agradeciemntos:** A todo mundo que aturou meus surtos no email e no msn/ym. You all rock guys

**Revelações**

Se algum dia perguntassem a ela o que sentira com o fim da guerra, não saberia explicar. Eram tantas sensações tão diferentes e tão misturadas que ficava confusa, sem saber muito ao certo o que sentia exatamente. Claro que havia o alívio e a alegria de não ter mais Voldemort a espreita. Era bom viver sem ter que passar o dia esperando pela notícia bombástica de mais um ataque, de mais mortes. Ou de ter que planejar ir para a batalha e ter que lutar com o medo de ao se virar, ver um ente querido caído, desacordado, morto.

E o clã de ruivos não saíra intocado, sem perdas. Na verdade, os Weasley saíram com muito mais perdas do que poderia esperar ou muito menos desejar. Se a dor de Percy largando a família e Harry em nome de um ministro, de um cargo, da única coisa que nunca fora a norteadora da família – galeões - fora doloroso. A perda dele, logo após ter se redimido, fora opressora. Um irmão devia ser o bastante, Ginny pensara. Nós já contribuímos o bastante, com a lista dos heróis a serem lembrados pela história. Já demos nossa parte.

O quão enganado ela e todos seus irmãos estavam ela não podia sequer imaginar. Na batalha final, Molly derrotara, e matara Bellatrix, mas acabou falecendo no processo. Enquanto o mundo bruxo - ou a maioria dele – celebrava, os Weasley, Harry e Hermione se juntaram no enterro da matriarca que seria lembrada para sempre. Explosiva, cuidadosa demais, superprotetora, e sempre presente.

Mesmo com o correr dos dias, ninguém quisera realmente lidar com as coisas de Molly que ficaram pela Toca. Arthur tinha um olhar e um ar tão desolado e perdido que sequer era possível pedir ou mesmo esperar dele qualquer coisa, senão que ele acordasse no dia seguinte. Fred e George estavam passando uns dias na casa, mas o brilho, a alegria deles desaparecera. Ron estava tão desamparado quanto os irmãos, mas ele tinha Harry e Hermione para lhe consolar. Bill se apoiava em Fleur como se fosse uma criancinha pequena. Charlie, na sua desolação, voltara para seus dragões na România. E ela... Bem, para ela também era difícil passar pela Toca e encarar cada pedacinho daquele lugar, que respirava família, que respirava Molly.

Com uma resignação de quem estava enfrentando a própria morte, Ginny entrou no quarto dos pais para separar os pertences pessoais da mãe. Primeiro o armário - blusas, vestidos, robes, sapatos e a caixa com as raras jóias de família, uma fina pulseira simples e um pingente delicado e simples. O criado mudo e a escrivaninha trouxeram o esperado – lãs, agulhas e promessas de novos suéteres Weasley – assim como outras coisas que ela sequer tivera coragem de olhar, colocara tudo em caixas para deixar guardado junto com o vampiro que fazia os canos cantarem no sótão. O quarto parecera tão impessoal e quase abandonado. Destituído de pequenas coisas, dos pequenos toques. Ausência que a Toca inteira apresentava, principalmente a cozinha, agora que não tinha mais a dona da casa preenchendo-a.

E assim, pouco a pouco, todo o clã caiu na rotina da vida pós-guerra. Retomar empregos, negócios, vidas inteiras. A dor nunca deixara de existir, e eles foram sobrevivendo dia após dia, semanas, meses, anos.

E por fim, Arthur também tivera sua cota, de alegrias, tristezas, conquistas e se fora. Talvez a ausência de Molly, e cada filho arrumando seu canto longe da Toca tenham tido sua cota em esgotar Arthur. E tudo de repente parecia uma repetição do enterro da mãe, embora agora a lápide dela estivesse acompanhada da do marido.

E todos os irmãos agora se reuniam na cozinha que trazia lembranças de almoços e da mesa lotada, da algazarra que eles faziam. Era hora de resolver o que fazer com tudo. Com a Toca e com os pertences dos pais. As coisas de Arthur ainda estavam espalhadas pela casa, que aparentava um abandono maior do que deveria. Entre recolher e separar e distribuir os pertences e heranças de família, Ginny ficou responsável por olhar todas as caixas no sótão. Enquanto os irmãos teriam que ir olhando a casa.

O pesar ainda estava lá, fazendo-se mais presente ao meramente olhar paras as caixas fechadas e empoeiradas no sótão. Ela tentara por tanto tempo não pensar nas caixas. Com um suspiro de pesar ela sentou-se no chão e enfeitiçou a primeira caixa, atraindo-a até a sua frente. A primeira e as outras duas continham roupas e sapatos. As memórias sugiram ao ver algumas peças, tornando tudo mais dolorido e lento. Na última caixa, no entanto, junto com as coisas de tricotar de Molly havia algo inesperado para Ginny. Diários. Ela nunca soubera ou sequer imaginara que a mãe os tivesse. A experiência que Ginny tivera em seu segundo ano fora o bastante para a vida toda da garota no quesito de colocar todas suas confidências em diários. Mesmo assim, a curiosidade crescente a impediu de colocá-los de lado, na pilha do que seria queimado ou simplesmente jogado fora.

Ginny pegou o com a aparência mais antiga e abriu-o no início. Falava sobre logo antes do casamento dos seus pais. Molly contava que mesmo sabendo que não deveria, ela foi espiar a despedida de solteiro do futuro marido. Que chegou quase no fim da festa, para ver os resultados do que os "amigos" fariam com seu amor.

_De tudo o que esperava ver, nada me preparou para a cena. Esperava vê-lo com mulheres, vagabundas se oferecendo ou se esfregando na cara dele. Ou talvez que ele estivesse praticamente em coma de tanto firewhiskey, ou mesmo se despedindo das amizades. O que vi não era exatamente o que eu esperava. Realmente havia uma espécie de palco, onde eu supus que houvesse dançarinas. Mas invés disso, vi Arthur, MEU Arthur, de saltos altos, meia arrastão e toda a indumentária de uma dançarina de cabaré. Corpete incluso. Ele nunca vai saber que vi. Afinal, é só porque ele está bêbado, eu sei._

Ginny teve certeza de que o barulho com que fechara o diário pudera ser ouvido pelos irmãos. Ela esperou estática, com o diário entre as mãos espalmadas, qualquer um deles aparecer arfando querendo saber o que havia acontecido. Nenhum deles apareceu, e os minutos passaram enquanto sua respiração se acalmava, mas o choque não diminuía. Colocando o diário de lado, ela pegou outro volume, de vários anos depois, resolvendo abrir aleatoriamente.

Pelo que ela pode entender, era feriado de Natal do último ano de Bill em Hogwarts. Ou seja, ela estava com uns sete anos na época. Lembrando saudosa da época, ela começou a ler, completamente esquecida da entrada anterior que lera.

_Faz dois dias que os meninos chegaram da escola. Fomos todos buscar as crianças na estação. Não que eles todos sejam crianças mais. Bill fica tão importante com o distintivo de monitor chefe. _

_Charlie é o apanhador da Gryffindor, e eles estão ganhando a Copa da escola por enquanto. Mas Percy ainda é tão pequenino, mas sempre se porta todo cheio de pompa. Consigo vê-lo daqui a três anos carregando o distintivo de monitor no peito estufado. Vai ser triste quando todos eles estiverem na escola. _

_Estive observando os meninos e estou um pouco preocupada. Bill e Charlie andam mais juntos, próximos que o costume. Isso me preocupa porque não sabemos ainda o que Bill pretende fazer quando se formar este ano. Se ele for embora, como vai ser? E Percy é tão distante de todos eles. Tenho que observá-los mais de perto. _

Ginny se lembrava mesmo, Bill e Charlie sempre foram muito próximos, assim como os gêmeos. Era impossível não se sentir triste, ao ler o carinho, a atenção e a preocupação de Molly com todos eles. Intrigada pela frase final da entrada, ela virou a página para ler a próxima.

_O que eu vou fazer? Vou ter que fazer Arthur conversar com os meninos. Eles são irmãos! Por Merlin! Nunca pensei que esse tipo de coisa pudesse acontecer. Eu não havia conseguido dormir, e resolvi pegar um copo de leite na cozinha. Isso certamente me ajudaria, já que Arthur estava desmaiado, de tão cansado que havia chegado do serviço e de ajudar a finalmente colocar todos eles para dormirem. _

_Eu escutei um barulho vindo do quarto de Charlie e Bill e resolvi olhar, quem sabe o que poderia ser? Poderia ser um bicho papão avançando em um dos meninos enquanto eles dormiam. Não pude evitar o espanto. Charlie estava na cama de Bill, entre os braços do irmão. _

_A voz de Charlie estava tão amuada, tão minguada em desespero, enquanto pedia que Bill não o abandonasse, não o deixasse depois que se formasse. Eu precisava saber o que Bill responderia, afinal de contas, eu sabia que tinha a possibilidade do meu menino ir embora. _

_Não consegui sentir alívio quando vi Bill apertar seu abraço no irmão depois de ouvi-lo dizer a Charlie que não poderia prometer o que ainda não sabia, mas que ele sempre seria seu irmãozinho, já que logo em seguida, Charlie levantara a cabeça e começara a beijar o irmão na boca com sofreguidão. _

_O choque me impediu de fazer qualquer coisa. Eles estavam se beijando. Na boca. Meus meninos! Irmãos! E nunca vi nada tão bonito. Tão dolorido. Tão triste. O modo como Charlie se agarrava ao corpo de Bill, desesperado por contato, para ver, sentir que ele estava ali. Ele só pareceu realmente entender isso quando Bill soltando as mãos do irmão de seu pescoço colocou-as sobre a cabeça de Charlie, as segurando sobre o colchão e ficando por cima do irmão. _

_Antes de voltar a beijar Charlie, e com muito mais ênfase dessa vez, Bill lhe disse não iria a nenhum outro lugar agora. Depois de alguns minutos, o beijo terminou, e meio sem fôlego Bill completou que achava que Charlie estava vestido demais. _

_Charlie arfou antes de responder Bill com uma voz rouca que eu nunca esperei ouvi-lo usar. E eu não sabia que podia ficar mais chocada ou que podia arregalar os olhos mais. _

_Ele perguntou a Bill se ele estava esperando por uma autorização e eu pude ver que logo depois de falar ele se mexeu por baixo do irmão, fazendo com que Bill soltasse um gemido involuntário. O gemido me tirou do meu estupor, eu fechei a porta e voltei para o quarto, eu tinha que acordar Arthur e conversar com ele._

Dessa vez, o choque, invés de fazê-la bater o diário com força, a deixou estupefata o bastante para deixar que ele caísse com as páginas abertas no seu colo. Ela lembrava que os irmãos eram próximos, que sempre haviam sido, mas a imaginar que eles chegaram a ter algo além da camaradagem fraternal... Ela não sabia o que a deixara mais chocada, o pai vestido de mulher ou os irmãos mais velhos tendo noites tórridas de amor.

Ela estava chocada, espantada de ter lido aquelas coisas. E como a mãe não fizera o escândalo usual que fazia, como quando descobrira os doces que os gêmeos estavam fabricando. Como a família que ela julgara ter sido sempre tão aberta entre si, ter tantos segredos por detrás da portas. Ela havia fechado o segundo volume que abrira e colocado em cima do outro que falava do seu pai e agora olhava desconfiada os diários restantes.

Ginny esticou a mão para alcançar um volume, mas parou no caminho. Será que ela devia mesmo? Será que ainda havia mais alguma coisa escondida sob tantos anos de atenção? Ela decidiu por abrir e ler, afinal de contas, nada poderia ser mais chocante, certo? Ela abrira o diário um pouco depois do meio e começara a ler.

_Realmente começou. Não sei se vou agüentar tudo novamente. O desespero. E se algo acontece com eles? E Percy está com raiva da família. Se recusa a ver que, quem está errado, é ele. Que o dinheiro não vai fazer diferença alguma, muito menos o cargo que ele ocupa no Ministério, quando não tiver mais nada para se viver. A Ordem está apreensiva. As coisas ainda estão muito sutis e muito por baixo dos panos. Os meninos querem se juntara Ordem. Não posso permitir. Ainda mais depois do ataque a Harry na casa dos tios. E ele ainda vai ter que enfrentar uma audiência no Ministério por isso! _

_Pobre menino. Chegou hoje. Ficou tão espantado de ver Severus aqui. Acho que às vezes, ele exagera um pouco no terror que provoca nos alunos. Se bem que, com o que ele faz, ele precisa de toda a garantia que as aparências puderem lhe dar. Mas Harry parecia tão apático quando chegou. Como se ainda estivesse na casa dos tios. Não pude lhe dar atenção de imediato. Ele chegou no meio de uma reunião._

Esse ano ainda não estava tão apagado na mente de Ginny. Ela se lembrava que fora o ano que resolvera esquecer sua paixão por Harry. Que fora o ano em que começara a namorar outros garotos e a conseguir conversar com Harry normalmente. Do sufoco que fora ter o pai atacado pela cobra de Voldemort. Ano de pavor em Hogwarts com Umbridge e o Ministério enfiando seu nariz em tudo. E das reuniões da AD. E por fim, da morte de Sirius.

_O fim das férias de verão das crianças em Grimmauld Place foi agitado. Assim como o meu. Entre limpar a nova sede da Ordem, os encontros e manter um olho em todos eles, não sobra muito tempo. Principalmente tendo que vigiar Sirius e Remus e o que o irresponsável deixava escapar para os meninos. Mesmo que ele saiba não deva. Algumas vezes Sirius não parece ter crescido. Observei Harry atentamente. Testemunhar uma morte não é algo que uma criança como ele mereça, ou deva vivenciar. _

_Vi Harry, mais de uma vez, dando longos olhares para Snape. Principalmente quando ele achava que Severus não o notava. Pelo que sondei com Minerva, ela, Dumbledore e Snape o salvaram das garras de Crouch Jr., acho que só pode ter sido isso. E pelo que ainda pressionei Minerva, não é a primeira vez que Severus salvou a vida de Harry. Ao menos é a única explicação que consigo arranjar para Harry estar olhando Severus tão encantado assim. Porque Harry não se apaixonaria por Snape. Snape nunca retribuiria o menino! E eu espero mesmo que ele não o faça. Harry poderia ser o filho dele! Sem falar na morte de Sirius por choque. Se ele não matasse Severus primeiro. _

_Espero não precisar ter uma conversa com Arthur. Seria tão embaraçoso quanto aquela conversa sobre Bill e Charlie. Se bem que, não houve conversa, Arthur disse que passaria. Que era só uma fase, e logo depois Bill se mudara para o Egito. Com o início das aulas tudo voltaria ao normal. Eu tenho certeza que, depois que Severus lhe tirar alguns pontos essa paixonite se dissipará. _

Ginny estava apopléctica agora. Harry e Snape?! Desde quando Harry deixara de odiar o mestre de Poções? E Snape era tão _seboso_, na falta de qualquer outra palavra para definir. Sem mencionar o caráter do homem. E como sua mãe mesmo havia mencionado, Snape podia ser o _pai_ de Harry. Ainda em choque, mas sem querer acreditar na possibilidade, ela folheou várias folhas seguidas procurando pelo nome de Harry ou de Snape, para tentar tirar a limpo, ou mesmo ver a conclusão que Molly havia chegado. Foi com alívio que ela achou algo.

_Mesmo com Arthur tendo estado no St. Mungus, consegui manter um olho aberto para ver como Harry reagiria a Snape. Afinal ele apareceu na sede logo após o natal. Eu estava certa sobre os pontos. Que alívio! Eu nunca saberia como falar isso com Arthur, e ter ESSA conversa com Sirius seria completamente impossível e fora de cogitação. E Remus tem andado resolvendo coisas com os lobisomens. Não poderia me ajudar nessa loucura. É um alívio ter uma preocupação a menos. Arthur foi ferido gravemente e a cada dia, só de pensar que o pior pode acontecer com qualquer um deles é um tormento que tem me tirado o sono._

Quando ela terminou de ler a curta entrada, estava sorrindo de alívio. Se Harry algum dia tivera uma queda pelo falecido Snape, fora algo breve e simplesmente porque o professor salvara sua vida. Seu marido não era gay. Como sua mãe poderia ter sabido de algo assim, se fosse algo mais sério e não ter lhe contado? Com três filhos nascidos, Ginny só podia rezar para um dia vir a ter a sabedoria da mãe. Afinal, apesar das coisas que ela lera, todos seus irmãos tinham se saído muito bem. Foi com uma tranqüilidade que ela não sentira sequer quando abrira o primeiro dos diários que ela pegou o último volume, abrindo-o quase no final.

_No meio de toda essa loucura da guerra, eu achava que os meninos já tinham superado esse tipo de coisa. Não posso dizer que o fato de Fred e George se relacionarem tenha me chocado. Esse choque ficou com seus irmãos mais velhos. E eu cheguei a desconfiar algumas vezes no decorrer dos anos que eles colocarem o Ron, o meu Ron no meio! E eu achei que ele amasse Hermione. _

_Mas ver os gêmeos se aproveitando do irmão caçula daquele jeito! E Ron estava tão perdido! Ali ajoelhado no meio da cama enquanto Fred o beijava e George o abraçava por trás. _

_Os meninos continuaram a acariciar Rony e a dizer entre os beijos que o ajudariam a não ter mais dúvidas. E então Fred se abaixou ainda mais, distribuindo beijos pelo peito do irmão enquanto o tocava em baixo. Não posso dizer que não tenha ficado mais chocada quando vi George reaparecer com um pote na mão e Fred sorrir, dizendo que o lubrificante havia chegado em boa hora. Isso significava que ele e George estavam acostumados àquilo. Era pior que Charlie e Bill. Não pude ficar para ver o desfecho._

Ginny não sabia sequer o que pensar. E o modo abrupto com que a entrada terminava a deixava mais intrigada ainda. Pelo que ela se recordava da época, Ron havia abandonado Harry e Hermione no que quer que eles estivessem procurando, e voltara para casa sem dizer nada. Não respondia a nenhuma pergunta de ninguém.

_Que alívio senti quando Ron me pediu para prepara alguma cosias para ele levar. Ele só dissera que ia voltar. Mas eu ainda vou precisar ter uma conversa com os gêmeos. E falar com Arthur, é claro. Não é certo. Eles são gêmeos ainda por cima._

Ginny fechou o diário sem sequer terminar de ler uma das últimas entradas da mãe. Ela sentia aquela dor muda ao ler as palavras que traziam o mesmo tom de indignação e correção com que Molly orientava-os quando era pequenos e eles brigavam entre si. Ela realmente teria que ficar de olho nos meninos. Se ela conseguisse criá-los com a mesma sabedoria que a mãe criara ela e os irmãos, tudo ficaria bem no final.

Com um agito da varinha, ela fez com que os diários desaparecessem. Não havia nada que estivesse escrito ali que precisasse sair daquelas páginas. Juntando as coisas que ela queria doar ou guardar, ela saiu do sótão com um sorriso triste no rosto, pronta para encontrar com os irmãos na sala.

**Reviews: Leitora Qualquer – **Muito Obrigada ^^ Bill e Charlie é um dos melhores incests possíveis evaaar 3 Thanx pela review


End file.
